123003-morning-coffee-2015-02-26-i-am-a-slug
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you trying to keep it easy? Or are you going to go HAM on it and make it over the top? Asking because I think I have to sort of "add" access to the Shadowcaster's mainframe, and I have ideas I can share, but they're going to look a little flashy and ridiculous if you're trying for the understated look. | |} ---- ---- Meant to do that before I logged off but I was being spacey (again) and forgot. Heck I even missed the Boulder :( Definitely on the TODO list for tonight. The ship's bridge is looking a bit sparse and it needs A Very Expensive Machine That Goes 'Ping!'. Well something that looks impressive but not Mad Science over the top. After scouring the Living In Wildstar database I came up with the same thought. Maybe if I can get the corrugated containers to shrink enough I'll use some of those as well. | |} ---- ---- I will make you some sinks tonight when I log on. Do you want the toilets too? Still trying to come up with an idea for the doors to the cells. Good Afternoon Everyone! Finally have some time to come say hi :) Did VSH's last night with guildies. Had fun just killing the pixels lol. Then went and did dailies with Khandi. I still feel bad when I group with someone to do dailies. I am off in my own little world just killing everything in sight to get to my quest objective or running off in a different direction, because that's how I do them lol. I really have to get into the group mindset when doing dailies. I think when I did them with Cast, I traumatized him lol. Worked a little on my house. I really need to get it 'done'. We have 2 days left before judging starts for the Lifestyle of Nexus housing contest. Well back to work. Have a great afternoon! | |} ---- I've got doors! Just not sure if they're "done" doors, I may change their orientation to swing doors and drop a wall up front. For right now though, I think what I've got works (and honestly is better for security). I would really like four sinks if you've got the time! I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to fit the toilets (they're fairly large IIRC, and TBH there are no "toilets" in the rest of the Shadowcaster; I kind of figure that's taken "as read" for RP purposes). The sinks would be awesome if you can make four of them, though, since that'll give them that cramped prison feel. I've got cots up. I'll probably have to build something in there to make it read as a bit more dangerous than it is. Feel free to take a look around, though! See if you want to use any ideas I've had or if you have any ideas for the Shadowcaster. If it wins the contest, we win the contest since it's been such a group effort. I'd encourage anyone in the guild to wander around and let me know if they'd like any changes made. After all, it belongs to all of you, too. :) | |} ---- Ok 4 sinks coming to you tonight :) Oh you can bet I will taking some ideas from Shadowcaster and Plasma's lots for Yalanna's house lol. I am going to make hers into a metal and glass mansion with the hatch house being a secret living/bomb shelter. It goes with her story I have been coming up with. Yes, I am starting to think of back stories for my characters. First time I have ever, in any game, done anything remotely close to RPing. You all have a good influence on me :wub: | |} ---- Figure I can provide you with a real life example from my favorite architect of all time... | |} ---- Last night was so much fun running VSH's with Parth (new 50 WOOT) and clearing them off of my quest log :) Dailies are pretty mindless after the first 20 times :P and I think you group just fine! You do it a little different than I would but you always have a plan and it works just fine :) Work has been brutal this week! I have done almost nothing on the forums besides read all week (keeps me from strangling some people at work). The next month or so will be difficult both at work, lots of new changes, and at home with remodeling my house starting the week of March 9th. | |} ---- Parthenia is really enjoying hanging out with you guys. :lol: She's been gaming off and on with me for a few years now, but she's never been as into a game as Wildstar. I think you guys are a big reason why that is. | |} ---- ---- ----